A keyboard is a popular means by which one interacts with a computer. Other means includes voice interaction using voice recognition technology, and touch screens. A monitor is almost universally used in combination with a keyboard so that one may visually verify the characters or information entered into the computer via the keyboard.
Monitors and computers are now relatively lightweight to be hand portable. These laptop or notebook computers, however, tend to be rather expensive and relatively fragile to impacts. Of the various kinds of computers, laptop or notebook computers most frequently are returned for service.
Wireless connections between the keyboard and computer are possible. One type of such wireless connection uses infrared technology.